mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Erin Fitzgerald
| birth_place = Victoria, British Columbia, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress/Announcer | years_active = 1989–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Erin Fitzgerald (born September 21, 1972) is a voice actress. Born in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada, she is currently living in Los Angeles, California. Most famous for her roles of May Kanker and Nazz in Cartoon Networks longest running series "Ed, Edd and Eddy" Erin currently can be heard on Nickelodeon's "Brainsurge" as the Announcer. Erin is always recording new animated shows (that sometime never make it to air) and video games but a little known fact is she also performs with the Comedy Troupe "Fake Radio" Official website of Fake Radio They perform old 1940s movies and shows live on stage in authentic costumes. Erin has been seen opposite Fred Willard, Debra Wilson, Lorraine Newman and the Kids in the Hall Kevin Macdonald and Dave Foley. She is currently working with "KungFu-Movie-Madness" http://kungfu-movie-madness.com creating a web series for Kung Fu Movie fans. Anime roles * Naruto Shippuden - Guren * Bleach - Mila-Rose, Mizuho Asano, Shota * Ranma ½ - Kodachi Kuno (Season 5) * Saber Marionette J - Cherry, Luchs (both in only the first half of the series) * Saber Marionette R - Cherry * Tenamonya Voyagers - Elaine Television and Movie animated roles * Giselle and The Green Team - Giselle Bundchen * Polly Pockets web series - Shana, Lea * Batgirl Year One (motion comic) - Black Canary, Vicky Vale * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy The Big Picture Show - Nazz and May Kanker * Andy's Airplanes - Andy, Mom * The 'Wood - Ursula, Honey * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy - Nazz and May Kanker * Sabrina, the Animated Series - Malissa, Ramona, Bolt, Perki Babble, Grima, Jane, James, Amanda, Witch, Lori, Ashley, Inky, Cheerleader * A.T.O.M. - Dr. Rachelle Logan * Rainbow Fish - Salmontha, Girly Girl (2 episodes) * Dragon Tales - Windy, Pooky, Hoppy (unknown episode) * BrainSurge - Herself; Off-stage announcer (2009–present) Video game roles * Prinny 2 (2010) - Wuxiang Fen, Lady Parsley, Bouquet Garni * Eternal Trinity (2010) - Evil Goddess * Majin (2010) - Princess * Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - girl, boy, attendant * Trauma (2009) - 8 different characters * White Knight Chronicles (2009) - Avatar 6, Ruffian, Soldier * Red Faction (2009) - Guerilla Miner * X-Edge (2009) - Morrigan * Dynasty Warriors 6 (2007) - Additional voices * Dragonball The movie (2009) - Chi Chi * Spyborgs (2009) - Doctor, Kani, Comuter * Fusion Fall (2009) - May Kanker * Tom Clancy's Endwar (2009) - Russian agent, German Agent * Saints Row and Saints Row 2 (2009) - Gang Bangers, Cops, first aid, hippie, stripper * .hack//G.U. Vol. 1 // Rebirth (2006) - Sakubo (Saku & Bo)/Alkaid * .hack//G.U. Vol. 2 // Reminisce (2007) - Sakubo (Saku & Bo)/Alkaid * .hack//G.U. Vol. 3 // Redemption (2007) - Sakubo (Saku & Bo)/Alkaid * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Matilda Herman (uncredited) * Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Matsuri Kudo * Cross Edge (2009) - Morrigan Aensland (uncredited) * Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Martha Turnipseed * Eternal Sonata (2007) - Polka * Katamari Forever (2009) - Michiru Hoshino (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Sagiitta Weinberg/Cheiron Archer * Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Ion/Sync/Florian (uncredited) * Tekken 6 (2009) - Jane (uncredited) * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (2007) - Commander Sarannis/Dorothee * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Citrine/Abel/Mai Magus References External links *Erin's favorite hobby site about Classic Kung Fu Movies *Fake Radio Comedy Troupe * *Erin Fitzgerald at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *ANN *Her deviantART Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian immigrants to the United States Category:American voice actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Actors from California Category:Actors from British Columbia Category:Game show announcers Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:People from Victoria, British Columbia fi:Erin Fitzgerald